Induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC) technology, i.e. reprogramming somatic cells into pluripotent cells that closely resemble embryonic stem cells (ESCs) by introduction of defined factors, holds great potential in biomedical research and regenerative medicine (Takahashi, K., and Yamanaka, S., Cell 126, 663-676 (2006); Takahashi et al., Cell 131, 861-872 (2007); Yu et al., Science 318, 1917-1920 (2007); Zhou et al., Cell Stem Cell 4, 381-384 (2009); Kim et al., Cell Stem Cell 4, 472-476 (2009); Maherali, N., and Hochedlinger, K., Cell Stem Cell 3, 595-605 (2009a); Daley et al., Cell Stem Cell 4, 200-201 (2009)). Various strategies have been developed to generate iPSCs with less or no exogenous genetic manipulations, which represent a major hurdle for iPSC applications (Yamanaka et al., 2009; Saha, K., Jaenisch, R., Cell Stem Cell 5, 584-595 (2009)). Toward an ultimate goal of generating iPSCs with a defined small molecule cocktail that would offer significant advantages over genetic manipulations or more difficult-to-manufacture/use biologics, substantial efforts have been made in identifying chemical compounds that can functionally replace exogenous reprogramming transcription factors (TFs) and/or enhance reprogramming efficiency and kinetics (Shi et al., Cell Stem Cell 2, 525-528 (2008a); Shi et al., Cell Stem Cell 3, 568-574 (2008b); Huangfu et al., Nat Biotechnol 26, 795-797 (2008a); Huangfu et al., Nat Biotechnol 26, 1269-1275 (2008b); Silva et al., Plos Bio 6, e253. doi: 10.1371/journal.pbio.0060253 (2008); Lyssiotis et al., PNAS 106, 8912-8917 (2009); Ichida et al., Cell Stem Cell 5, 491-503 (2009); Maherali, N., Hochedlinger, K., Curr Biol 19, 1718-1723 (2009b); Esteban et al., Cell Stem Cell 6, 71-79 (2010); Feng et al., Cell Stem Cell 4, 301-312 (2009)). However, further reducing the number of exogenous TFs has been extraordinarily challenging as (1) most reprogramming enabling or enhancing conditions (e.g., exploiting a specific cell type or using small molecules) are context dependent, i.e., such specific conditions (e.g., a reprogramming small molecule) typically would be much less effective or even harmful in a different cell type with different exogenous factors and used in a different window of treatment; and (2) high throughput screening is technically challenging when the reprogramming efficiency and speed further decrease exponentially due to fewer exogenous TFs used. To date, only neural stem cells (NSCs) that endogenously express Sox2 and cMyc at a high level were shown to be reprogrammed to iPSCs by exogenous expression of only Oct4 (Kim et al., Cell 136, 411-419 (2009a); Kim et al., Nature 461, 643-649 (2009b)). However, human fetal NSCs are rare and practically difficult to obtain (Nunes et al., Nat Med 9, 439-447 (2003)). Consequently, it would be beneficial to develop chemical reprogramming conditions applicable to other more accessible and abundant somatic cells.